


Early Morning Kiss

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: 2. Early Morning Kiss – A kiss that's a wake up call, it's barely even lips touching, more like they're kissing your chin because they're so tired in the early morning haze.





	Early Morning Kiss

The mountain air bites at Blackwall's ears as he wakes. It's hardly the coldest morning since coming to Skyhold and something about it is entirely welcome. Something about it makes him feel alive physically and emotionally. Adding to those feelings, absolutely, is the woman pressed up tight against his chest. The opportunity she's given him in their... union, of a lesser kind, has allowed him a swallow of peace. She knew everything and remained. For many reasons he was sure, he knew, but the one she reaffirmed to him daily, no matter his disbelief: You are a changed man, a better man. He was allowed to seek forgiveness and she asked of it for him. From the Inquisitor, from their companions, from her gods, from his. It was a bittersweet thing, that she would ask for the Maker's forgiveness to him the way Andraste once would have asked the Maker's forgiveness of humanity as a whole. Perhaps no less sacred and he would try to treat it as such.

But for now the only concern Blackwall could wrap his head around was bringing her from slumber in the kindest way he could muster. Nuzzling up against her ear to warm it from the brisk air, he squeezed her thin form tightly to feel the first of her stirring. The first kiss presses under her ear, a near miss from his mark, and down her neck, under her jaw. Her hands gradually started to push against his chest but the second he started to back away they fisted into his undershirt with a sturdy and stubborn sureness. Only just enough distance between them to maneuver- and not well. She leaned up to kiss his lips, he leaned down to kiss hers, and they both overshot. He kissed her chin. She kissed his nose. The man had to laugh, just a little. It was too early for too much nose.

Miris didn't laugh though, instead she peppered the rest of his face with small kisses. Each with a tiny pleased hum that all smelled, inevitably, of morning breath. Maker knows he hardly minded. His was probably far worse, yet she never complained either.


End file.
